Nissan GT-R Black Edition
The 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition - abbreviated as Nissan GT-R '12 - is an AWD supercar by Nissan featured in all Forza main series titles since Forza Horizon, as well as in Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. Synopsis The 2012 GT-R was the first facelift variant of the R35 GT-R, which included a major power raise to more than and chassis optimisations. The Black Edition was the highest model trim of that year and included a red and black interior, darker six-spoke wheels, as well as leather Recaro seats. Another facelift for the GT-R was introduced for model year 2017. Performance The GT-R Black Edition features above average acceleration, requiring only 2.8 seconds for 0 to and 7 seconds for . It handles corners well, but may suffer from understeer due to a high weight. Upgraded In Forza Horizon 3 and Forza Horizon 4, it may be upgraded using a Liberty Walk preset that raises its performance index to . It includes a number of handling upgrades, greatly improving its cornering abilities but hardly touching on straight-line performance. Variants 220px|right ''Horizon Edition'' The Horizon Edition is a special variant in Forza Horizon 3, featuring a Skills boost and slightly upgraded performance. It comes with a Liberty Walk body kit and is painted matte black. It was obtainable as a Horizon Wheelspin reward before being replaced by a series of new Horizon Edition cars as part of the October 14, 2016 update. It was featured in the Drift Session Forzathon event from August 4, 2017 to August 7, 2017, and has been made available again in the Radiant Springs event held from May 12, 2018 to May 18, 2018. 220px|right ''Forza Edition'' The Forza Edition is an upgraded variant featured in the Forza Motorsport 7 as VIP exclusive content. It features a 50% credits bonus that will be doubled for racing at Suzuka, and a similar appearance to its Horizon Edition counterpart. Statistics Conversions Trivia *Its engine - known as 3.8L V6 - TT - can be swapped onto various cars in Forza Horizon 3. *In Forza Motorsport 7 its trunk cannot be opened. *In Forza Horizon 4 the braking distance for both 100mph and 60mph to 0 is given as 'FAILED!' despite going over 200mph. Gallery FM5 Nissan GTRBlackEdition.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6A Nissan GT-R 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6: Apex'' FM6A Nissan GT-R 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6: Apex'' FM7 Nissan GT-R 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Nissan GT-R 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Nissan GTRBlackEdition.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Nissan GTR.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Nissan GTR 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Nissan GTR 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 GTR 12 Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 GTR 12 Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Special FM7 Nissan GT-R 12 FE Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Nissan GT-R 12 FE Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Nissan GTR 12 LB.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 GTR 12 HE Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 GTR 12 HE Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 GTR 12 LB Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 GTR 12 LB Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 GTR 12 LB 2 Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 GTR 12 LB 2 Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' References